Third Time a Conspiracy
by Michika
Summary: Some leg waxing, soup spiking, water bra breaking fun!


Third time a Conspiracy

00/03/29-08/10 (what can I say...its a side project)

Lady Michika Tenshi

~~~~~~~~~~

Insert standard disclaimer here!

~~~~~~~~~~

"Damn! Damn! Damn!" The words echoed off the metal alloy walls. Annoyed at his inability to reach the Super Saiyan level, Vegeta resorted to mentally beating himself up over it. All in

all, training harder hadn't really brought him any closer to his goal. It only served to anger him more and that led to more training. More training led to eating more food that followed by

more yelling from the blue haired woman, and more fighting. Even Kakarotto had learned that you do not in anyway go against the wishes of the woman of the house, especially if she

was the one that feeds you. Unfortunately, the Saiyan prince had yet to learn the same thing.

Taking a break from his endless training, Vegeta sauntered out of the gravity machine with his sweaty towel around his neck. He followed the long hallway to the kitchen and opened the

fridge, fully intending to stop his growling stomach. 'SLAM!' The door closed on him, followed by the sounds of screeching. "Vegeta! Get out of that fridge this instant. Bulma-san isn't

going to be very happy if she comes back and finds that you've eaten all the food that she just bought!" said Bulma's mother angrily.

Vegeta pulled himself out of the fridge and looked around. Plastic bags filled with food covered the floor. The air was permeated with the scent of fresh meat and other assorted items.

Poking around in one, he found a large package of beef; the sight of it made his mouth water and his stomach growl even louder.

Bulma, who'd just entered the house with the last of the bags, saw her ungrateful guest eyeing the beef that was meant for that night's dinner. She snatched it out of his hand and

snapped at him, "You better not be planning to eat that now, baka. That's for tonight. Unless you're helping me put this stuff away go back to whatever it is that you do and stop

moping about, hoping for something to eat." She turned away and put the beef in the fridge.

Giving up, the man turned to leave, "And WHERE are you going?" Vegeta slumped his shoulders in despair. "Back to train, Woman; what does it look like." He growled annoyed. His

ears were not made to listen to the high pitch screaming of earth women, particularly not this one. "I though I told you to help?"

"But you..." "No buts, Vegeta; start helping." Bulma sighed, she had a rather long and irritating day and it was beginning to show. She picked up a bag and began filling the cupboards

with its contents. She felt a tap on her shoulder and whirled around. "WHAT?!" The Prince held his ground; he was becoming accustomed to her loud outbreaks. "Where do these go?"

Bulma took a look at the box, her face flushed as she read the label to herself. Snatching it from his hand, she stalked out of the room. She returned a couple minutes later, still angry.

Unsure of what he'd done wrong, Vegeta returned to putting away the groceries making a mental note to find out what 'tampons' were.

When the food was all put in its proper spot, Bulma felt somewhat relieved but something in the back of her head still bothered her. It was there and it made its presence felt. It started

off slowly first then gradually began to get faster and faster. It was a headache and a bad one at that. With her head in hand, Bulma went to her bathroom and searched for something to

stop the pain in her head. Nothing, she groaned; all the bottles where either empty or expired. She muttered a couple vulgar words and sighed. Her mother came out into the hallway and

offered her daughter a bottle of aspirin fresh from the store. Grateful, Bulma popped the pills and swallowed them dry. She returned back into the kitchen to continue putting the

groceries away.

With the empty plastic bags bundled into one hand she shoved them down the recycle shoot and smiled contentedly, no work at last; time to relax. With a small smile on her face, Bulma

slowly began to climb the stairs, dreaming of a hot bath with her in it. Just as her luck would have it, the doorbell rang. She continued up the stairs, thinking her mother would get the

door. "Bulma-chan, would you please get that?" Her mom was watching soaps again and wasn't about to be distracted. Annoyed, the younger woman turned and walked to the front

entrance. Goku stood on the steps with his usual grin. "Hey Bulma-chan! Can I spar with Vegeta?" She just shrugged and pointed to the gravity room. "He's in there, and please don't

destroy it this time." The tall Saiyan nodded, "We'll spar outside."

The thought of a nice warm long bath was calling her again. Practically on cloud nine, the scientist floated up the stairs to her bathroom and let the hot water run into the tub. There was

a full bottle of bubble bath sitting under the sink and seizing the opportunity, she emptied the appropriate amount into the steaming tub. Bubbles grew and took over the water's surface

as Bulma stripped and sunk into the water with a contented sigh.

With one leg up in the air, lathered in shaving cream, Bulma raised the razor to her ankle and began pulling it down her leg. She positioned the razor again at her ankle but had no time to

continue when the door along, with a large part of the wall, was blasted inwards. On the floor slid a battered and banged up Vegeta. He came to a halt next to the full bathtub with a thud.

She sunk deep into the bubbly water, thanking whoever had given her the foresight to have a bubble bath. The man next to the tub groaned and muttered curses to himself. Crossing her

arms over her chest, she cautiously peered over the side of the tub. Of course, this just HAD to have happened to her, and now too. Vegeta put a hand up blindly and reached for a ledge

to pull himself up with. He found one and put his weight on it, pulling his battered self upright. Unfortunately, since he was wearing gloves, he failed to notice the edge was slick with

water and bubbles; needless to say he slipped.

The dirty Saiyan fell with a splash into the tub with the naked woman shrieking in protest. He scrambled to get out of the soapy water but was failing miserably. Every attempt was met

by failure and caused him to fall atop of Bulma. "GET OFF OF ME, YOU ECCHI!!" She pushed with one hand, covering herself with the other. Eventually Vegeta fell out of the water onto

the destroyed floor with a groan. By this time, Goku had come to investigate what was taking his sparring partner so long to return to the impending fight.

Clueless and innocent, Goku smiled at Bulma and asked the wet warrior why he was taking so long. The bathing beauty, who had become rather furious throughout the whole of the

proceedings, demanded for a towel so she could get out. The taller Saiyan looked around what was left of the room. He couldn't find a towel, or at least one that was still in usable

condition. "Ah, Bulma? I can't find any towels." Vegeta, who was still lying on the floor, made a move to head for the former door.

"And WHERE are YOU going? You destroyed my bathroom and you plan to leave me here WITHOUT a towel? Not a chance! Vegeta, find me a towel RIGHT NOW or I SWEAR you will

NEVER eat AGAIN!!" Her face was flushed and she was beginning to think that inviting Vegita into her home was a rather bad idea. In less then a month since he'd come to Capsule

Corporation he and Goku had destroyed her lawn on many occasions, annihilated two gravity rooms, ate her out of house and home at least once a day and now had demolished her

bathroom and a large part of her bedroom.

"Well? WHERE IS MY TOWEL!!!" The Prince winced. His sensitive ears where strongly opposed to listening to her whine any longer, so he pulled the towel he'd fallen on out from

under himself and held it out to Bulma. Indignantly, she snatched it from his hand and ordered him to leave. Gladly accepting the offer, he shot away from Bulma with his ears still

ringing.

Cautiously, Bulma looked out through the hole in her wall; no one outside with a camera, no Sayians fighting close enough to get an eyeful. As modestly as she could, the bathing

beauty climbed out of the tub and wrapped the towel firmly around herself. A cold breeze swept through the destroyed room, giving the wet woman a case of the shivers. 'Clothes, I

need clothes.' She held the towel close and picked her way through the debris on the floor. Colorful curses of all sorts filled the air as she stood in front of her non-existent closet. In a

huff, she stalked out of her end of the house and in her towel, dripping wet, as she stomped down to her parent's side of the house.

"Mother? I'm borrowing some clothes!" She shouted, hoping her mom heard her. Keeping her wet towel close to her, she pulled out clothing from her mom's closet. Most of the stuff

was the same size, though a little revealing for Bulma's tastes. Wet towel wrapped around her head, she entered the bathroom to comb out her tangled locks. The anger had slowly began

to fade away as she examined her reflection in the mirror. She didn't mind the capris, or having to wear her hair down; it was the tube top that bothered her the most. It gave her more

then enough cleavage and she was quite bothered by it, all the tube tops were too tight. Still, she did need clothes to wear so she just bit her tongue and walked away to call for repairs.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT YOU CAN'T FIX IT NOW? WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO? SLEEP ON THE GROUND? YEAH WELL YOU CAN JUST SHOVE THAT UP YOUR

ASS, I REFUSE TO PAY THAT KIND OF MONEY IF I HAVE TO WAIT THAT LONG!" For the rest of the afternoon Bulma practiced her diplomacy skills on the phone, searching for

someone who could fix her problem quickly. So far all the companies she'd called had at least a two-month waiting period. Being rich certainly wasn't all that useful right now.

Outside, the two fighters were beginning to feel the strain of hunger as they exchanged physical blows. The wind had picked up and dark clouds were gathering in the heavens. The

taller one floated in the air with his head high, the cry of battle dormant. The other floated above the other, looking down on him with his arms crossed, the song sung loud in his veins,

demanding that he win. "VEGETA! GOKU! SUPPER!" So much for the cry of battle. Mrs. Briefs stood in the doorway with her hands cupped around her mouth, muttering about men and

their fighting games. The two hungry Sayians entered the house and made for the table like mad men. From the divider between the living room and the kitchen Bulma looked on, not

wanting to sit at the table and be poked fun at. Her mother stood next to her watching the forces of nature devour her cooking, "At least he uses a fork." She shrugged and returned to

preparing eighth and ninth helpings.

"So Bulma-chan, what did the contractor say about your part of the house?" Chatty as ever, Mrs. Briefs stoked the fires of a conversation only to have them go out. "They can't come

for at least a month." she muttered, the fury building as she watched the older woman stir spices into a pot. The phone rang and the revenge bug bit Bulma, "Goku, Chi Chi says..." She

turned around in time to see the chair he'd been sitting in hit the floor, leaving the two women and the prince alone in the kitchen. "ChiChi, he's already gone." Mrs. Briefs hung Third time a Conspiracy

00/03/29-08/10 (what can I say...its a side project)

Lady Michika Tenshi

~~~~~~~~~~

Insert standard disclaimer here!

~~~~~~~~~~

"Damn! Damn! Damn!" The words echoed off the metal alloy walls. Annoyed at his inability to reach the Super Saiyan level, Vegeta resorted to mentally beating himself up over it. All in

all, training harder hadn't really brought him any closer to his goal. It only served to anger him more and that led to more training. More training led to eating more food that followed by

more yelling from the blue haired woman, and more fighting. Even Kakarotto had learned that you do not in anyway go against the wishes of the woman of the house, especially if she

was the one that feeds you. Unfortunately, the Saiyan prince had yet to learn the same thing.

Taking a break from his endless training, Vegeta sauntered out of the gravity machine with his sweaty towel around his neck. He followed the long hallway to the kitchen and opened the

fridge, fully intending to stop his growling stomach. 'SLAM!' The door closed on him, followed by the sounds of screeching. "Vegeta! Get out of that fridge this instant. Bulma-san isn't

going to be very happy if she comes back and finds that you've eaten all the food that she just bought!" said Bulma's mother angrily.

Vegeta pulled himself out of the fridge and looked around. Plastic bags filled with food covered the floor. The air was permeated with the scent of fresh meat and other assorted items.

Poking around in one, he found a large package of beef; the sight of it made his mouth water and his stomach growl even louder.

Bulma, who'd just entered the house with the last of the bags, saw her ungrateful guest eyeing the beef that was meant for that night's dinner. She snatched it out of his hand and

snapped at him, "You better not be planning to eat that now, baka. That's for tonight. Unless you're helping me put this stuff away go back to whatever it is that you do and stop

moping about, hoping for something to eat." She turned away and put the beef in the fridge.

Giving up, the man turned to leave, "And WHERE are you going?" Vegeta slumped his shoulders in despair. "Back to train, Woman; what does it look like." He growled annoyed. His

ears where not made to listen to the high pitch screaming of earth women, particularly not this one. "I though I told you to help?"

"But you..." "No buts, Vegeta; start helping." Bulma sighed, she had a rather long and irritating day and it was beginning to show. She picked up a bag and began filling the cupboards

with its contents. She felt a tap on her shoulder and whirled around. "WHAT?!" The Prince held his ground; he was becoming accustomed to her loud outbreaks. "Where do these go?"

Bulma took a look at the box, her face flushed as she read the label to herself. Snatching it from his hand, she stalked out of the room. She returned a couple minutes later, still angry.

Unsure of what he'd done wrong, Vegeta returned to putting away the groceries making a mental note to find out what 'tampons' were.

When the food was all put in its proper spot, Bulma felt somewhat relieved but something in the back of her head still bothered her. It was there and it made its presence felt. It started

off slowly first then gradually began to get faster and faster. It was a headache and a bad one at that. With her head in hand, Bulma went to her bathroom and searched for something to

stop the pain in her head. Nothing, she groaned; all the bottles where either empty or expired. She muttered a couple vulgar words and sighed. Her mother came out into the hallway and

offered her daughter a bottle of aspirin fresh from the store. Grateful, Bulma popped the pills and swallowed them dry. She returned back into the kitchen to continue putting the

groceries away.

With the empty plastic bags bundled into one hand she shoved them down the recycle shoot and smiled contentedly, no work at last; time to relax. With a small smile on her face, Bulma

slowly began to climb the stairs, dreaming of a hot bath with her in it. Just as her luck would have it, the doorbell rang. She continued up the stairs, thinking her mother would get the

door. "Bulma-chan, would you please get that?" Her mom was watching soaps again and wasn't about to be distracted. Annoyed, the younger woman turned and walked to the front

entrance. Goku stood on the steps with his usual grin. "Hey Bulma-chan! Can I spar with Vegeta?" She just shrugged and pointed to the gravity room. "He's in there, and please don't

destroy it this time." The tall Saiyan nodded, "We'll spar outside."

The thought of a nice warm long bath was calling her again. Practically on cloud nine, the scientist floated up the stairs to her bathroom and let the hot water run into the tub. There was

a full bottle of bubble bath sitting under the sink and seizing the opportunity, she emptied the appropriate amount into the steaming tub. Bubbles grew and took over the water's surface

as Bulma stripped and sunk into the water with a contented sigh.

With one leg up in the air, lathered in shaving cream, Bulma raised the razor to her ankle and began pulling it down her leg. She positioned the razor again at her ankle but had no time to

continue when the door along, with a large part of the wall, was blasted inwards. On the floor slid a battered and banged up Vegeta. He came to a halt next to the full bathtub with a thud.

She sunk deep into the bubbly water, thanking whoever had given her the foresight to have a bubble bath. The man next to the tub groaned and muttered curses to himself. Crossing her

arms over her chest, she cautiously peered over the side of the tub. Of course, this just HAD to have happened to her, and now too. Vegita put a hand up blindly and reached for a ledge

to pull himself up with. He found one and put his weight on it, pulling his battered self upright. Unfortunately, since he was wearing gloves, he failed to notice the edge was slick with

water and bubbles; needless to say he slipped.

The dirty Saiyan fell with a splash into the tub with the naked woman shrieking in protest. He scrambled to get out of the soapy water but was failing miserably. Every attempt was met

by failure and caused him to fall atop of Bulma. "GET OFF OF ME, YOU ECCHI!!" She pushed with one hand, covering herself with the other. Eventually Vegita fell out of the water onto

the destroyed floor with a groan. By this time, Goku had come to investigate what was taking his sparring partner so long to return to the impending fight.

Clueless and innocent, Goku smiled at Bulma and asked the wet warrior why he was taking so long. The bathing beauty, who had become rather furious throughout the whole of the

proceedings, demanded for a towel so she could get out. The taller Saiyan looked around what was left of the room. He couldn't find a towel, or at least one that was still in usable

condition. "Ah, Bulma? I can't find any towels." Vegita, who was still lying on the floor, made a move to head for the former door.

"And WHERE are YOU going? You destroyed my bathroom and you plan to leave me here WITHOUT a towel? Not a chance! Vegeta, find me a towel RIGHT NOW or I SWEAR you will

NEVER eat AGAIN!!" Her face was flushed and she was beginning to think that inviting Vegeta into her home was a rather bad idea. In less then a month since he'd come to Capsule

Corporation he and Goku had destroyed her lawn on many occasions, annihilated two gravity rooms, ate her out of house and home at least once a day and now had demolished her

bathroom and a large part of her bedroom.

"Well? WHERE IS MY TOWEL!!!" The Prince winced. His sensitive ears where strongly opposed to listening to her whine any longer, so he pulled the towel he'd fallen on out from

under himself and held it out to Bulma. Indignantly, she snatched it from his hand and ordered him to leave. Gladly accepting the offer, he shot away from Bulma with his ears still

ringing.

Cautiously, Bulma looked out through the hole in her wall; no one outside with a camera, no Sayians fighting close enough to get an eyeful. As modestly as she could, the bathing

beauty climbed out of the tub and wrapped the towel firmly around herself. A cold breeze swept through the destroyed room, giving the wet woman a case of the shivers. 'Clothes, I

need clothes.' She held the towel close and picked her way through the debris on the floor. Colorful curses of all sorts filled the air as she stood in front of her non-existent closet. In a

huff, she stalked out of her end of the house and in her towel, dripping wet, as she stomped down to her parent's side of the house.

"Mother? I'm borrowing some clothes!" She shouted, hoping her mom heard her. Keeping her wet towel close to her, she pulled out clothing from her mom's closet. Most of the stuff

was the same size, though a little revealing for Bulma's tastes. Wet towel wrapped around her head, she entered the bathroom to comb out her tangled locks. The anger had slowly began

to fade away as she examined her reflection in the mirror. She didn't mind the capris, or having to wear her hair down; it was the tube top that bothered her the most. It gave her more

then enough cleavage and she was quite bothered by it, all the tube tops were too tight. Still, she did need clothes to wear so she just bit her tongue and walked away to call for repairs.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT YOU CAN'T FIX IT NOW? WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO? SLEEP ON THE GROUND? YEAH WELL YOU CAN JUST SHOVE THAT UP YOUR

ASS, I REFUSE TO PAY THAT KIND OF MONEY IF I HAVE TO WAIT THAT LONG!" For the rest of the afternoon Bulma practised her diplomacy skills on the phone, searching for

someone who could fix her problem quickly. So far all the companies she'd called had at least a two-month waiting period. Being rich certainly wasn't all that useful right now.

Outside, the two fighters were beginning to feel the strain of hunger as they exchanged physical blows. The wind had picked up and dark clouds were gathering in the heavens. The

taller one floated in the air with his head high, the cry of battle dormant. The other floated above the other, looking down on him with his arms crossed, the song sung loud in his veins,

demanding that he win. "VEGETA! GOKU! SUPPER!" So much for the cry of battle. Mrs. Briefs stood in the doorway with her hands cupped around her mouth, muttering about men and

their fighting games. The two hungry Sayians entered the house and made for the table like mad men. From the divider between the living room and the kitchen Bulma looked on, not

wanting to sit at the table and be poked fun at. Her mother stood next to her watching the forces of nature devour her cooking, "At least he uses a fork." She shrugged and returned to

preparing eighth and ninth helpings.

"So Bulma-chan, what did the contractor say about your part of the house?" Chatty as ever, Mrs. Briefs stoked the fires of a conversation only to have them go out. "They can't come

for at least a month." she muttered, the fury building as she watched the older woman stir spices into a pot. The phone rang and the revenge bug bit Bulma, "Goku, Chi Chi says..." She

turned around in time to see the chair he'd been sitting in hit the floor, leaving the two women and the prince alone in the kitchen. "ChiChi, he's already gone." Mrs. Briefs hung up the

phone and turned back to her pots and pans while Bulma slinked out of the kitchen, a suspicious smile dancing on her lips.

She sat on the living room couch waiting for the inevitable cry, proving her revenge had worked; it never came. Unsure of what to make of this event, she dared to peek back into the

kitchen. He sat there at the table, bowl full to the brim in front of him while he munched on various other platters of steaming foods. From the door she narrowed her blue eyes making a

fruitless attempt at psychically making him eat some of the soup. It worked! He dipped the utensil in the red liquid and began to spoon it into his mouth, not taking the time to taste it.

The bowl was empty as the spoon clattered noisily onto the fragile dish. Vegeta searched frantically around the room for something, knocking dishes on the floor. He raced to the

refrigerator and pulled out a jug of milk. A single flick of his finger and the top popped off and spat across the room like a bullet. Loud gulps could be heard as he raced to finish the

carton. The empty carton bounced on the linoleum floor as he sighed in pleasure. Bulma snickered; he wasn't going to get off that easily for destroying her room. She counted down

softly to herself and grinned openly when she heard the prince screeching in protest of the violent firestorm raging in his mouth.

The crashing in the kitchen subsided as Vegeta took off in search of someway to calm the fury in his mouth. Bulma just laughed to herself, cherishing her victory over the self-absorbed

man and what a better way to celebrate then to watch a movie with a bowl of buttered popcorn. The movie wasn't as great at she'd hoped, it was to predictable and badly put together in

her eyes, couldn't the producer get it right? The fourth oscillation device can't be connected to the power recycling generator, how could one person be so dumb? Having a good idea to

write the director and give him a piece of her mind, she left the living room to get ready for bed.

It was at the top of the stairs that she realized that she didn't have anywhere to sleep. What made her even angrier was that her capsule house had been destroyed with all her other

possessions. Sighing heavily, she trudged down the stairs and into the laundry room to find something to sleep in. In all her twenty-three years on Chikyuu, Bulma had never really been

in that room and actually looked around it. She'd never done laundry; she had robots for that. Somewhat afraid of the laundry room and its contents, she poked at a pile of clothing. It

remained inanimate and convinced the woman there was nothing to be afraid of. She found an over sized t-shirt and a pair of her comfy boxers. She exchanged her skimpy clothing for

pajamas, now all she needed was to brush her teeth and find a bed. Being so brilliant and all, she had no problems dealing with the first problem since she kept a toothbrush in her lab for

when she'd had one too many cups of coffee. The second problem would be a little harder to rectify though. Her bare feet made slapping sounds on the linoleum as she walked through

the kitchen, had anyone been watching they would have surely seen the light bulb atop Bulma's head illuminate.

It was quiet obvious that Vegeta wasn't coming back for awhile after the stunt she pulled in the kitchen, she could sleep in his bed, not like he ever used it or anything. She shrugged

indifferently, not caring what he wanted since he was making enough noise as it was training outside at all hours. The door swung open at her touch and she tiptoed into the room,

feeling somewhat guilty. The covers on the bed rustled as she climbed in between the cool sheets and shut her eyes. It seemed like it'd been no more then a minute since she'd closed

her eyes and slipped off to the land of Nod when she was awoken abruptly and painfully. She lay on the floor after having been shoved off, the arrogant ass had shoved her off the bed

and onto the carpeted floor which had caused her to get a rug burn on her ass. Infuriated, she stood up and began to yell at him, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THING YOUR DOING? I

WAS SLEEPING, YOU ASS!" Vegeta opened one eye and looked at her for a brief moment before shutting it and falling asleep. Deciding she wanted would avenge this little mishap

later; she crawled back on the bed and pulled the blankets off him and on to her. "What are you doing, bitch? Get out!" He snorted angry that she had the gall to climb into bed with

him. "Oh bite me..." she muttered and turned away from him, falling back into the land of Nod.

Now this was not a problem he'd never encountered before, though it didn't mean the outcome was going to be any different. A small snort of indignity escaped as he turned over and

gave her a good shove. The trademark smirk appeared when he heard her hit the ground for a second time. Bulma stood up, picked herself up off the floor and crawled right back in

without a fight, which puzzled Vegeta. Thinking that the element of surprise would be on his side if he waited until she fell asleep again, he turned on the TV every once and a while

sneaking looks at Bulma who was still awake.

The screen flashed the title credits of a special presentation, 'Alien Autopsy'. The show progressed with useless nonsense by his standards, that was until he saw with his own eyes

human doctors butchering the body of a very convincing alien. Part of his mind wondered what they would do to him if he were ever caught; the other part reminded him cynically that

they could never hope to catch the prince of the Saiyains. The program dragged on with more scenes of the brutilization of the bodies; his eyelids began to droop slowly as exhaustion

began to set in, dragging him unwillingly into the land of Nod.

The dream world was more like the nightmare factory for Vegeta; he tossed and turned, fighting against alien enemies he couldn't beat. They captured him and locked him in a cage,

chanting his name over and over in high pitch voices. The creatures left as new people approached the cage, humans with their faces covered in masks and wearing gowns. This was not

good he thought as he was hit by one of the humans, knocking him unconscious. He awoke strapped to a metal table, struggling against the straps that held him in place. He fought with

all he had but it was useless; he couldn't free himself. One of the men approached him, a metal utensil in his hand. To his disbelief it wasn't a man; it was Bulma! The hand came closer

until Vegeta could figure out exactly what it was she was holding, a scalpel. The blade came down and Vegeta freaked out and woke from his dream, panting and covered in cold sweat.

Something cold brushed against his leg, making him jump into Super Sayian 1, his green eyes looked down under the sheets (stop thinking like that! ecchi!) letting relief rush through

him, it was only a foot. Wait a second, a foot? He looked up to the other side of the bed and bolted to the other side of the room, Bulma was in his bed! The sleeping woman muttered

something about passing the scalpel and he dashed out through the window far as he could from the knife-wielding woman. Satisfied he was gone; Bulma sat up and smirked before

shutting off the TV before going back to a very satisfying sleep.

The youngest member of the Briefs family awoke feeling refreshed, she'd had a wonderful sleep save for being kicked out of bed twice, but she got him back twice as good. The window

still swung open from Vegeta's hasty escape and she could hear him training in the gravity room. She giggled as she got up and walked downstairs for breakfast. The phone rang as

Bulma had a forkful of eggs at her lips, "Mmm Moshi moshi. Oh I almost forgot. Yes, everything should be ready, we just need to heat it up. Okay, I'll see you in ten minutes then. Ja ne."

She'd almost forgotten that she and Chi Chi were supposed to wax their legs today. Lucky thing that Vegeta had disturbed her bubble bath yesterday; or maybe not.

Precisely ten minutes later the doorbell rang and Chi Chi stood on the front porch. The girls wasted no time in getting things set up in the living room. Five minutes later Capsule

Corporation was filled with minute screams as they pulled off the strips. From out in his sanctuary, Vegeta stopped his training to listen to the screams, he decided to investigate the

noises, hoping that Bulma had had one of her bulky machines fall on her. The screams amplified as he opened the sliding glass door into the kitchen. He followed their origin to the

living room, where both Kakorotto's mate and Bulma sat on the couch, fanning their shiny legs, "What are you doing?" He narrowed his eyes at the two. Bulma shrugged and looked at

Chi Chi, who nodded ever so slightly. Vegeta had no time to react as a piece of rectangular burning fabric was slapped on his leg. Bulma returned to her seat and the two women began

to laugh. "What did you do to me? Get it off!" He hissed, unsure of what the two Chikyuu women had done to him. "Just pull it off!" Chi Chi managed to gasp out between gales of

laughter. Figuring there was no harm in it, he reached down and grabbed the corner of the fabric and pulled up. "FFFFFUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCKKKKKK!!!!!!" His eyes bulged out his

sockets and he changed to Super Saiyan mode. With his golden aura around him, he looked at the piece of fabric in his hand, it was covered in long black hairs from his leg. "WHAT THE

HELL DID YOU DO TO ME?" They just laughed harder, their respective faces turning redder. He lunged at the Briefs woman and pulled her up by the waist of her pants seeing quite

obviously that there was nothing holding her shirt up. The woman could only laugh and struggle half-heartedly in his grasp. Seeing he wasn't going to get anywhere this way, he tossed

her back onto the couch with her partner in crime and stalked off back to the gravity room. When he was sure he was alone he examined his leg closer. There was a hug bare and shiny

spot of the front of his shin below his knee, he sneered and vowed to get her back.

In the gravity room, he pressed the gravity control buttons furiously setting the gravity up to 500G; training always helped him think. He increased the gravity in the room again to help

an answer for revenge come to his head. Sweat spilt down his head and his stomach grumbled in empty annoyance. Vegeta snorted and turned the gravity off before leaving the room.

With the kitchen as a destination, he was forced to pass by the living room again where the two women were actively chattering about bras and other such clothing. The Prince sneered

as he caught snatched of a conversation he wasn't interested in, "...yeah I know...more comfortable too...water makes for better support then does regular bras...." Vegeta glared upwards

knowing full well that Piccolo must be up on Kami's lookout enjoying this day to its finest.

He pulled open the fridge and peered into its depths, only to be assaulted by a rather disturbing smell, mold. Seeing that there was nothing in the fridge he'd want to put into his system,

he pulled open the freezer; a few packets of meat, but that was barely enough for his bottomless stomach. He grabbed a packet of meat, tore off the wrapping and fried the meat with his

Ki. As Vegeta left the kitchen he could swear the fairy of good ideas had come to dump her load in his head. The usual scowl changed into a devious smirk; he'd found the perfect

revenge.

Late that night, Vegeta waited for Bulma to fall asleep; it seemed to take forever but she finally did. The light clicked off and he waited until he could hear her even deep breaths through

the wall. Using all the stealth skills he'd ever had he floated into his room over to his dresser which she was using. He knew the drawers squeaked if you weren't careful when opening

the dresser. Without making a single sound loud enough to break the silence in the room, he tugged out the three top items. They sloshed quietly in his hand as he floated quickly out

of the room.

It didn't take long for him to fly to the coldest extremity on the planet, nor did it take that long for the two water bras in his hands to freeze. His evil grin returned as he looked at the sun

and calculated the time in Satan city, almost sunrise. Vegeta powered up and took off at top speeds with his prize in hand.

Capsule Corporation was still dark when he planed on entering from his room's balcony. The sun was just beginning to peak up over the horizon when Vegeta burst into the room,

demanding for breakfast. She snorted at him and gave him the finger before turning over and pulling the covers over her head. Vegeta shrugged and yanked open the drawer he had

opened the night before and raised its hand over its contents, "NOW! Or I will burn whatever possesions you have left, one piece at a time." The three water bras lay on the ground by

the edge of her bed, still frozen while he proceeded to set fire to all her other bra and undergarments. Bulma sat up at the smell of something burning. "YOU ASSHOLE! HOW COULD

YOU? THOSE WERE ALL VICTORIA'S SECRET!! DO YOU HAVE ANY CLUE OF HOW EXPENSIVE THOSE ARE?" She shrieked at him.

He shrugged impassionedly, not really caring about worthless earth currency. Arms crossed in the regular fashion, he waited for his breakfast at the ungodly hour it was. The hostess

just glared at him, thinking about how long it'd taken her to gather up such a collection of Victoria's Secret lingerie. As Kami declared it so, Bulma's cell phone rang. The billionaire tore

her eyes away from the man in the room to find her cell phone, "WHAT DO YOU WANT??....AT THIS HOUR?...WHO THE...OOOHHH..ohh...yes...fine...I'll be there in 25..."She pressed

the end button and threw the phone at the Prince, "LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" she hissed while rooting through the now smoking bras on the floor for one that had escaped

unscathed. Finally her hand found one. What a miracle, one of her water bras hadn't been touched by the evil Vegeta. Bulma waited, hands on hips, for Vegeta to leave her alone to

change; he didn't move. "Do you mind?" she asked venomously. The Prince shrugged and left, barely able to contain the smirk that threatened to ruin his 'bad guy' reputation.

20 minutes later, the billionaires was dressed in a cream colored suit with a knee length matching skirt and a light blue silk blouse. She rushed down the stairs, purse in one hand and her

pumps in the other hand. She dropped her shoes on the linoleum floor and shoved her feet into their well-worn depths while grabbing a bagel. As quick as she could run, she rushed for

her car, only to be stopped by Vegeta. "I can't feed you, you have to fend for yourself or something" She was preoccupied with the bagel that was half in her mouth and the odd feeling

about her clothes being a bit on the cold side. The unwelcome houseguest refused to move and Bulma gave in. She slapped one of her many credit cards down in his palm and weaseled

her way past him in his confusion.

As ever, Capsule Corporation's president arrived perfectly on time into her seat at the head of the table. Her assistant followed soon after and placed a thick packet of papers in front of

the boss. The other board members that had assembled rather quickly sat silently trying hard not to fall back to sleep. "As you all know Tech-Com Industries is going to declare

bankruptcy in exactly forty-eight minutes. We need to decide what it is we are going to do about this. My suggestion would be to buy it, we could use their facilities and some of the

research they've been conducting could be useful in the Aligo project." Other board members agreed with their president and they began to make plans to take over Tech-Com

Industries.

Meanwhile back in the gravity room, Vegeta flicked the plastic card in his hand lightly; he still wasn't sure of what he was supposed to do with it, or how it was supposed to help him get

a meal. In short, the royal Prince of Vejiitasei was pouting, he wasn't going to see his plan in action. The thought of publicly humiliating his hostess was quite a pleasing one. Something

was growing again in his mind, something dark, sinister and down right unpleasant. Carefully outlining his new battle plan the hell-sent prince took off in search of his query.

From inside the Capsule Corporation meeting room, Bulma was deep in conversation with one of the other senior members of the board when she began to notice that there was

something terrible wrong with her bra. For starters it was quite cold. 'How did I miss that?' she vaguely mussed. Something cold and wet rolled down from her bra, down her stomach in a

very unsettling fashion. As inconspicuously as she could, she crossed her arms over her chest and realized rather unsettlingly that there was something definitely wrong with her bra.

She stared at her watch, fifteen more minutes till Tech-Com declares bankruptcy; it would be impossible for her to leave at such a critical time. Although if her bra had sprung a leak, she

had a big problem on her hands, especially now that she had begun to suspect that Vegeta had a hand in this. She crossed her arms tighter in front of her chest before realizing the

fatality in her movement; the left side of her bra began to leak more profusely then before. The urge just to get up and run to the bathroom was strong, but she held it in and sat at the

head of the table.

Outside, Vegeta floated in the air getting a fix on the woman's Ki signature. Down below a crowd of bystanders began to gather and point at him, one young lady pulled out a phone like

the one Bulma had answered earlier that morning to make a call. Vegeta took off in an aura of blue light. On the phone down on the pavement the young woman completed her call to the

local tabloid. The floating man came to a stop outside of the tallest building in Satan City, he looked in the many windows searching for her. She was close he knew it, although there

was too many human smells for him to detect her. He took another few passes around the building when he realized that there was a large crown of puny humans gathering on the

steps of Capsule Corporation. The Saiyain no Ouji slowly lowered himself to the ground on the steps. A quick look around the steps found a few technicians fiddling with the snaking

wires of a portable podium, a bleached blond teen reading out loud from a picture book and a tall man practicing what looked to be a mocking of martial arts on the sidewalk.

****Following paragraph for Todd (Now where's my Zippo?)****The teen's voice became progressively louder as he declared that he would not eat green eggs and ham in a box or with

a fox. The try-hard martial artist glared at the boy and threatened him with his obviously lacking fighting skills. The Asian youth pays no attention to him and continues to read louder then

before. Vegeta watches with vagueamusement as this odd scene unfolds. The older man was infuriated with the youth's actions and began to do jumping imitations of the fighting

techniques Vegeta knows so well. The teen looked up at the man before rummaging in his backpack while an evil glare flares to life in his eyes. From the depths of his bag he pulls out a

modified Car-15(its a gun) he jumps at the other man and knocks him out with a quick blow to the face with the butt of the handle. The would-be attacker falls limply to the ground as the

teen raises a walkie talkie to his lips. Moments later a dark limousine pulls up to the curb and two black suited men grab the man's fallen body and shove him in the trunk. The young man

opens the car door and out steps a woman, she is tall with dark hair and sunglasses. She smiles at the teen and mouths at Vegeta 'your next' before they both get into the car and drive

off in the roar of an engine. The wind blows a piece of paper towards Vegeta, he catches it easily and reads the card, 'MiB'. His eyes flick back and forth unsure of what to suspect but

getting a deep down feeling of wrongness.

From her position at the head of the bargaining table she talked politely with the head of Tech-Corps about the merge all the while trying to adjust her suit jacket to cover up any water

stains that had formed in the last few moments. She was becoming rather frantic about dealing with the hydro-problem her hydro-bra had become. Suddenly there was a tap on her

shoulder, the president looked up and spotted her reflection in a man's sunglasses. "Yes?" She questioned her body guard. "The podium is set and secure, when you are ready we will

escort you down to the main floor." Bulma nodded and stood, the rest of the board following suit. 

The large group walked down the plush carpet with Bulma headed the procession. As she spotted the sign for the ladies rest room she was about to make a dash for it when one of the

bodyguards held up his hand signaling them to stop. Bulma was beginning to become rather antsy just standing there while her bra dripped cold water down her stomach and possibly

destroying her last suit. One of the guards looked at her oddly wondering exactly how it was she stayed president with her antics. The crowd started moving again and Bulma tried to

make a break for the bathroom., it failed. One beefy guard stood in front of the doors and prohibited her from entering, "Listen here Buddy! Let me through or..." The man raised a palm

and stated evenly, "I have direct orders to not let you out of my sight Miss Briefs." Thoroughly aggravated Bulma turned on her heel and stocked off down the hall after the rest of the

board.

They all crammed in two elevators which made the President even more nervous about her predicament then before. On the bottom floor they stepped out onto the marble floor and

proceeded through the swiving glass doors outside. The media stood poised at attentin like vagabond tin soldiers with their cameras as deadly weapons. Miss Briefs smoothed back her

hair and took a step forward to the podium, praying to the gods not to turn this into tonight's news and tomorrow's tabloids. "Ladies and Gentlemen. I am here to announce..." Her voice

resonated through the microphones and into the crowd. Standing away from the crowd, arms crossed and eyebrows lowered in a hateful view of the world was Vegeta. In his gloved

hand he fingered the plastic card, growing angrier with each word spoken through the microphones. The amplification of her voice was beginning to give him a headache, not that he

would ever admit it though.

The crowd began to shout out questions about the merger, demanding for answers. Bulma leaned forward on the podium to hear on of the members of the press. As she leaned forward

she pressed her weight on the edge of the podium, the bra burst open and the remaining water spilled through her shirt and jacket stunning the crowd. Mayhem ensued as people began

shouting questions about her new predicament while in the background the prince laughed silently to himself. From her elevated perch on the podium Bulma spotted the arrogant man

and lost her temper, "DAMMIT VEGETA!! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! IT THE LAST TIME I SLEEP IN THE SAME BED AS YOU! LOOK AT ME!!!" She pointed to her ruined suit

ignoring everyone else but Vegeta, "I'M ALL WET!!!!" She stormed off the podium, down the marble steps and over to him, she stood squarely in front of him as she planted a hard slap

across his arrogant face.

The media and TV cameras ate the scene up like unfed dogs, snapping photographs and letting the camera's roll. The same lady with the cell phone stood watching the events unfold,

she waited till the right moment then leapt at her chance. She bolted to the podium and stood before yelling into the microphones, "that man, isn't a man!! He's that alien who tried to

conquer Earth!!" The press took the new information in stride and advanced towards the capsule Corporation president and the Prince with newfound information. Vegeta took one look

at the cameras and microphones and shot into the sky floating a few feet above the heads of the crowd. From the ground Bulma glared up at him, hands on hips, "Leave me here and I

SWEAR I will let the Authorities get their hands on you. They'll cut you up in little pieces and analyze you for the rest of time." His decision was quick and swift, he knew not to

underestimate Bulma. With the wet president in his grasp he took off at lightning speed to somewhere safer and less inhibited by cameras and news crews.

Later that evening in a Capsule house out in the wilderness Bulma sat in baby-t and a pair of jeans with a cup of hot tea. Her compound was flooded with reporters and such so she

opted to stay in the forest for a few days, till this blew over. On the other hand she did have to put up with the Prince while they lived in such a small enclosed capsule house. She idly

flicked channels waiting for the news to come on, she needed to acces the damage Vegeta had done to her reputation and company. The opening sequence began to play out through

the speakers as she settled into the plush cushions. "In today's news a scandal at Capsule Corporation. President Bulma Briefs today announced what some question to be a pregnancy.

Our sources tell us that the father is none other then the alien prince who attacked earth 2 years ago..." Bulma was fuming as she sat listing to the end of the report.

The longer she sat, the more anger she collected until finally she stood up and stocked out of the room in search of Vegeta. This is was all his fault, so he would have to be the one to

rectify it. She found outside doing finger pushups, "You know this is your fault! Why the hell did you do that?" She fought to keep her anger under control, yet was failing miserably.

"Are you ignoring me??!!!! Damn it LISTEN TO ME!" The prince case a wayward glance up at her without interest.

Elsewhere in the forest two campers halted their trek through the woods as they heard screams, they exchanged glances. It took only a few moments of running for the two hikers to

come across a capsule house with the name Bulma Briefs stenciled on the door in white spray paint. They cautiously approached the house but stopped as another scream broke the air,

"Vegeta stop!! I can't handle...pant pant...please...." The two looked at each other before turning around and heading back to somewhere less noisy. 

In the capsule house Bulma was pinned up against the wall panting, after her earlier comment Vegeta had chased her around the house a few times with a ki blast in hand she'd

screamed and run in the house into the only bedroom and locked the door. It hadn't taken much effort for Vegeta to break the lock on the bedroom and find her huddled under the

blankets. He'd grabbed her by the back of her shirt and hauled her into the bathroom. With his free hand he turned on the cold water and let in run into the tub before pulling the knob to

make it a shower. It hadn't taken long her Bulma to realize what he was planning to do to her. She begged and pleaded with him not to but met with resistance and a cold smirk. In one

simple motion he thrust her under the freezing water and listened to her screams.

After half an hour the game lost its fun and Vegeta let her out of the water. She shivered uncontrollably on the floor while letting out curses of all kinds. The prince stood over her and

laughed manically until the TV stopped his gloating, "... this just in, camper have reported seeing Miss Briefs and her Lover. Apparently the couple were enjoying themselves immensely

as it was their screams that brought the two campers running. From the floor shivering and teeth chattering Bulma hissed up and Vegeta, "this is all your fault!"

End

~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
